


Battle Preparations

by purple_bookcover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ashelix - Freeform, ashlix, but he's gonna try real hard anyway, felix has no idea what he's doing, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: .Felix is trying to check his gear before a battle when Ashe walks in and is curious about his rope. Very curious.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 12
Kudos: 126





	Battle Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> My discord server mentioned this idea in passing and I was summoned from the dark corner of this fandom where I slumber in a pit of perpetual horniness for Ashelix. This is absolutely one of the dumbest things I've ever written.

Felix ran the rope through his hands, checking it for fraying and give. Two cats lay curled up on the bed among the rest of his gear, sleeping between knives and swords and belts. Another cat watched him from the corner of the bedroom. Yet another perched at the windowsill. 

"Whoa, what's all this?" 

Felix did not look up from the rope as Ashe entered the room and surveyed the odd sight. 

"Checking gear," Felix said. 

Ashe came up beside him. "What's the rope for?"

Felix shrugged. "It could have many uses in battle."

"Like?"

Felix finally glanced over his shoulder at Ashe. He wore the same wide-eyed, innocent expression as ever. Five years and an entire war hadn't managed to harden his freckled face. 

"A horse, an enemy, a bridge, who knows?" Felix said. 

"I never noticed you carrying rope into battle before." 

Felix shrugged again. 

Ashe plopped onto the bed, stroking one of the cats, who purred in response. Felix tried to go back to checking his rope, but found his gaze wandering to Ashe every few moments. 

"What?" Ashe said. 

"You're being weird."

Ashe tilted his head to one side, pure as fresh snow. "Am I?"

Felix tsked and let it go, studying his rope like he was trying to burn through it using only his eyes. He'd been with Ashe long enough to know damn well when he was being weird and this was definitely weird. But Felix had never been good at vocalizing emotions, especially someone else's, so he resolved to ignore it and get his preparations done.

Ashe, apparently, had other ideas. He left the bed, examining the length of rope piled neatly on the floor. 

"So," he said, "if you had to use this for an enemy, what would you do?"

Felix raised a thin eyebrow at him. "What?"

Ashe shrugged. "Like, do you tie their hands? Their feet? Both? Neither? How does it go?" 

"Are you serious?"

Ashe just perched his chin on his fist and, may the Immaculate One swallow him whole, Felix suddenly wanted to get the rope around those delicate wrists and show Ashe exactly "how it goes." Still, he hesitated, unable to bring himself to indulge such a ridiculous request, even for Ashe. 

"Come on," Ashe said. "Pretend I'm an enemy." 

"I can't."

"Sure you can." Ashe stepped close. Felix thought he might be about to lean in and kiss him, but instead Ashe held up a key between them. Felix blinked, then patted at his trousers. Sure enough, his pockets were empty.

"When did you... How?" Felix said.

Ashe chuckled. Felix swiped at the key but Ashe tucked it away before Felix could get it. "Now you can't leave. I'll lock you out. Doesn't that just make you _so_ mad?"

Felix exhaled a sigh. "You actually want me to do this?"

Ashe nodded, annoyingly adorable in his earnestness. 

"I have no idea how," Felix said.

"Just pretend I'm an enemy."

"You keep saying that, knowing full well I can't do it." 

Ashe shrugged. He waited and Felix had a horrible feeling that Ashe knew he'd won. As much as he hated to admit it, as much as he'd deny it in front of anyone else, Ashe had a way of breaking him down without ever pushing. 

Desperate to wrest back some sort of control, Felix grabbed Ashe by the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. Ashe had the decency to look surprised, even as he bit his lip to keep from smiling. 

"Hands," Felix said. 

Ashe put up his hands.

"Behind your back," Felix said. 

Ashe hastened to comply. He was still chewing at his plump, rosy bottom lip. Felix looked down at the rope, trying to remember to be annoyed by this whole absurd exercise. He turned Ashe around, then started looping the rope around his wrists. Felix didn't tie it nearly as tightly as he would to secure an actual enemy. 

He paused once Ashe's hands were bound. Next, he'd probably kick his foe to the ground and start tying their ankles, but he certainly wasn't going to do that to Ashe. 

"What's wrong?" Ashe said.

"I'm not sure what to do," Felix said. 

"What about this?" Ashe started to turn and the rope wrapped around him as he faced Felix again. Felix kept the wrap going until Ashe had two loops around his torso. It was something, he supposed. 

Felix examined his work, trying to think of what to do next. It was difficult to formulate a plan with the weight of the strangeness of the situation hanging over him. He led the rope down, looping it between Ashe's legs and then back up over his shoulder. 

As he bent to get the rope between Ashe's legs a second time he noticed the bulge waiting for him. Was Ashe seriously enjoying this that much? Felix could not deny the evidence before him, evidence that became even more pronounced when Felix got the rope between Ashe's legs again, creating a harness that highlighted his straining crotch. 

When Felix got the rope back up over Ashe's other shoulder he used it to yank him closer. Ashe was flushed, his mouth slightly agape. Felix gripped the rope in one hand and used the other to hold Ashe by the chin. 

"You actually like this that much?" Felix said.

Ashe nodded. His bright eyes begged with all the words his mouth couldn't summon just then. Despite the rope binding Ashe, it was Felix who felt helpless at that moment as he melted under the heat of that adoring gaze. Goddess spare him, would Ashe never cease to dismantle him? 

He gave another tug on the ropes, dragging Ashe to his mouth. Felix tested a pull, knowing the binding was probably tightening around Ashe's crotch as he did, and got a whimper in response. Is this what people did with ropes? Felix had absolutely no idea, but his opinion on the matter was rapidly shifting. 

He tore himself away from Ashe's sweet mouth to start clearing the bed. Daggers and scabbards and swords clattered to the floor. The cats leapt away in alarm, but did not go far, eyeing the sudden flurry from the other side of the room. 

Felix steered Ashe by the ropes until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell back. Felix hastily climbed over him, putting his knee up against the ropes between Ashe's legs as he leaned forward to kiss and suck at his neck. Ashe squirmed and gasped beneath him, trying to use his feet to gain leverage and push up against Felix's leg. 

"Wait wait wait," Ashe rasped. 

"What's wrong? Is it too tight?"

"No," Ashe said. "But this is kind of cheating, isn't it?"

Felix pushed himself up to gape at Ashe. "You're serious?"

Ashe shrugged as best he could around the ropes. "I can still move my legs."

Frustrated, annoyed, and, most of all, impatient to relieve the insistent bulge in his own pants, Felix took up the rope again. He started looping it artlessly around Ashe's hips and then down his thighs, around his knees and finally around and between his ankles. 

"There," Felix growled. "Is that good enough?"

"So impatient," Ashe said. The teasing tone in his voice only served to make Felix more frustrated in every conceivable sense of the word. He wouldn't suffer alone, he decided. 

He flipped Ashe over so he was face down on the bed. Felix crawled over him, brushing his hair aside to expose his neck. Ashe shuddered beneath him when Felix started kissing up his neck, eventually reaching that soft, tremulous spot behind his ear that still made Ashe quiver every time. 

Felix trailed a hand down while Ashe trembled from the tongue at his ear. He wriggled his hand under the waistband of Ashe's pants, pressing at the small of his back and threatening to meander lower. Ashe curled up against his hand, lifting his ass. Felix sat up and pressed a finger lower, a suggestion of more to come, a promise for later. Ashe sighed, turning his face to look back at Felix. His mouth was open, his freckled cheeks flushed. He licked his lips unconsciously and Felix felt any pretense of self-control snap like an overused bowstring.

He freed his hand and rolled off the bed to find the lube he kept under it. Felix dipped his fingers into the slick paste. Ashe squirmed in anticipation as he watched. 

Felix paused. 

He stood beside the bed, his fingers slick, watching Ashe writhe and pant as he waited for Felix. 

"This isn't fair," Ashe whined. "Please." 

That pitiful stare almost swayed Felix, but he stood his ground. "Why should I?"

"Because you like me?"

"You interrupted my work," Felix said. "I'll have to check that rope all over again now. Look at the mess you've made."

"OK, but I'm really sorry," Ashe said. He smiled as he repeated, " _Really_ sorry." 

"Oh?"

Ashe squirmed and shimmied until he managed to roll over onto his back. He looked Felix dead in the eyes and started rolling his hips up, his erection straining and obvious. Then, still not breaking that horrible eye contact, Ashe began moaning, high and pathetic and lusty, using his whole throat to emit panting cries. 

"Oh, Felix, oh, how could you, oh, yes, right there, right there, right _there_." 

Felix nearly dropped the jar of lube. He set the bottle aside and rushed to Ashe, putting a hand over his mouth. Ashe quieted, but his eyes glinted with mischief. 

"OK, I get it," Felix said, removing his hand. 

"You're no good at this," Ashe said. "I just keep getting what I want." 

"Do you?"

In response, Ashe just smirked. Felix gave up the fight, sweeping down to smother that stupid, beautiful smile with his mouth. 

"Fuck you, Ubert," Felix rasped, already hard and out of breath again. 

Ashe smiled up at him, innocent as ever. "Yes, please."

Felix hastened to obey.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about rope stuff. I was going to do research but then I realized it would be funny and in character if Felix was also a dumb fucking idiot.
> 
> Anyway, PLEASE DON'T FUCK AROUND WITH ROPES WITH YOUR PARTNER UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING. Don't be like Felix. Please. For the love of god. 
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover)! 
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
